wwevideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Results of AAW First House Show + Match Card for AAW Monday Night August 27,2012
Results of AAW First House Show August 26,2012 1st match: Carlito defeated The Miz for the AAW United States Champion after skull crushing finale. 2nd Match: Seth Rollins defeated Bo Rotundo for the AAW NXT Champion 1st segment Carlito: Are you jealous, Todd. I mean a loser like you don't deserve a wrestling career but to take notes from AAW Wrestlers.''Why don't you go back to the locker room and listen to Bon Jovi because you are not going to see the last of me. You're not cool Todd. ''('The Miz ambush Carlito and took the title with him) 3rd Match: No contest for the AAW ECW Champion In order ' ''Paul Heyman: Ladies and Gentlemen let me say that both men did not win, therefore next week on AAW ECW main event will be Tommy Dreamer vs Mick Foley for the AAW ECW Champion. '''4th Match: Lita defeated Mickie James for the AAW Women's Champion 5th Match; The Usos defeated Paul London & Brian Kendrick for the AAW World Tag Team Champion 6th Match: The Rock defeated Chris Jericho after a Rock Bottom and People Elbow 2nd segment Michael Cole: The Rock you just won the Undisputed Champion and now you're the champion of Smackdown. Rock: COLE!!! Let me say this to the millions watching at home, The Rock has finally come to Dallas, TEXAS!!!. I am the ''The jabroni beatin, pie eatin, highflying, electrifying, elbow droppin, spine poppin, eyebrow raising people champ! ''(Chris comes in and stare at the rock) Jericho: Ass face, what make you think you are better than me. Just because you won does not make you better than everyone else in the locker room. Rock:Chris what is your opinion on AAW Houseshow? Jericho: um.. Rock:IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!!! (The Rock leaves and Chris comes in furious) Jericho: What are you looking at Cole? Cole: Nothing jericho Jericho: Cole lighten up (Jericho pat Cole on the back and throw him to the jeritron 5000) Match 7th: Cody Rhodes defeated Curt Hawkin for the AAW Intercontinental Champion Match 8th: Primo and Epico defeated MNM for the AAW Tag Team Champion Match 9th: Evan Bourne defeated Hunico for the AAW Crusierweight Champion Match 10: Antonio Cesaro defeated Wade Barrett for the AAW European Champion Match 11: RVD defeated Sandman for the AAW Hardcore Champion Match 12: Spike Dudley defeated Sabu for the AAW TV Champion Match 13; The Hardy Boyz defeated The Dudley boyz for the AAW ECW Champion Match 14: Austin Aries defeated Robert Roode for the AAW Impact world heavyweight champion (Austin Aries is crying for joy after he won the Impact world heavyweight champion) Aries; This is my moment, people I am the greatest wrestler in the world, I beat Robert Roode for the title and now I will not let anyone take this title from me. (Roode comes from behind and attacks Aries from behind) Roode: Aries, remember this "I AM THE IT FACTOR" I will get my chance for this title and you won't be champion after this. (Jeff Jarrett music hits as he make his way to the ring) Jarrett; Roode, what are you doing to the new AAW Impact world heavyweight champion? who do you think you are, just attacking the champion like you own the place. Roode: Sorry about your luck (Roode kicked him in the nuts) Roode: You made me do it (Aries gets up and Roode finish aries off0 Match 15: Eric Young defeated Christopher Daniels for the AAW Television Champion Match 16: Zema Ion defeated Kaz for the AAW X Division Champion Match 17: Madison Rayne defeated Gail Kim for the AAW Knockout Champion Match 18: Robbie E & Robbie T defeated Generation Me for the AAW Tag Team Champion Match Card for AAW Monday Night August 27,2012 Match 1: The Miz vs (Smackdown own) Zack Ryder Match 2: Kenny vs Tyson KIdd Match 3: Carlito vs MVP Match 4: Tyler reks vs Dolph Ziggler Main Event- Randy Orton vs Batista in a no hold barred match. Category:Wrestling Category:AAW House Show Category:AAW Monday Night Raw Episodes